


My Favorite Superhero

by Yaoi_Boi1



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Billy Batson Needs a Hug, Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman - Freeform, Boys In Love, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Gay, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, No Sex, One Shot, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Boi1/pseuds/Yaoi_Boi1
Summary: Freddy has trouble sleeping after meeting Superman earlier during school lunch. So he thanks Billy while he tries to sleep.





	My Favorite Superhero

Freddy toss and turned from the bottom of the shared bunk bed. Thoughts of the day replayed as he ran a thin hand through his unkempt dark curly hair, “Hey Billy. You awake?”

The top bunk creaked softly, then a few seconds later, “Yeah, what’s up?”

“Thanks again.”

“What for?” Billy said confused.

“For showing up at lunch today,” Freddy could feel his cheeks heat up.

“Oh, yeah. It was awesome that I got Superman to agree to come to school. Especially since I know he’s your favorite.”

“I think, I have a different favorite superhero now,” Freddie muttered to himself.

“You can’t be your own favorite superhero,” Billy said teasingly.

“No, not me idiot. I was talking about you,” Freddy retorted back.

“Being a badass superhero is pretty amazing. Now Superman’s gonna have a rival besides Batman,” Billy boasted.

“I meant you, as yourself, not Shazam. You, Billy Batson are my favorite hero.” Freddy said as his voice cracked a little.

“Ha ha, that’s pretty funny. I think I’ve got enough ego for the both of us,” Billy said.

“I wasn’t joking. You’re the only person who stood up for me at school. Who didn’t treat me like some freak. I didn’t have any friends before I met you. Well, besides my family, but that’s not the same thing though,” Freddy choked out as tears welled up, threatening to spill.

The bunk bed shook softly as Billy started to climb down the top bunk. He walked over silently to Freddy and knelt down face to face. Even though it was pretty dark in the room, Freddy could make out the beautiful blue orbs brimming with unshed tears.

“I went from foster home to foster home, trying desperately to find my mom. Thinking she was looking for me just as much I was. At that time, I didn’t care about those families I left. I never felt I belonged. Then I finally found her, my mom. Only to find out she didn’t want me. Just as much I didn’t want the foster homes I left,” Billy said, tears now flowing down his cheeks.

“You’re home now, Billy,” Freddy moved the blankets out the way and opened his arms.

Billy scooted in the bed, careful to not hurt Freddy’s leg. Freddy wrapped his skinny arms around him and pulled the blanket over them. Billy snaked his arms around his thin waist and held their bodies close. Their warmth shared between them as well as the calm silence.

“Hey Freddy?” Billy said, staring into Freddy’s eyes.

“Yeah?” Their breaths mixing together.

Billy gently cupped the side of Freddy’s soft face. They closed their eyes and pressed their lips slowly. The salty taste of their tears mingled with the warmth and love they felt for each other.

Billy pulled back with a small smile, “You’re my favorite superhero.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written any fanficton. I usually just read them, but after watching Shazam I felt really compelled to. I know it's short but I hope you liked it. If not I would love to hear suggestions or advice.


End file.
